Sweet Euphoria
by PracticalMagic672
Summary: Someday they'll find...the euphoria of all this. PostSeason 8.
1. Paper Hearts

**Title:**

Sweet Euphoria

**Author:**

PracticalMagic672

**Rating:**

T: Nudity, Drugs, Language, Violence

**Time line:**

Mid Summer

**Summary:**

Euphoria of all this...All that has passed. All that has come and gone. All that is perfect, prospective, and different.They must believe in the life through euphoria, orthey will never live through the ways of purity.

**Pairings:**

Phoebe/Coop, Piper/Leo, Paige/Henry

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anyone. If I did do you seriously think I would be writing about them. I mean, really.

&

**Paper Hearts:**

It was a cold clear day. Much different from the ones San Francisco encountered as it was known for it's deep web of fog. Her sister watched as she carelessly threw dark sheets into the laundry basket. She wasn't feeling well, and this became more apparent when she slouched and forbade herself not to look her elder in the eye. Piper Halliwell stared at her sister intently, waiting for whatever unsettling but meaningful news that her youngest sister was in no hurry to pass her way.

Piper crossed her legs on top of the stool, fiddled with her fingers and continued to let her eye linger over her sister. She tilted her head for a moment, pursing her lips together and wondering just what it was that had her sister in a terrible mood. "Paige, if you want to talk to me..." She sifted again, calmly throwing her long dark hair over her shoulder, "I'm always here."

"There is nothing to talk about, Piper!" Her youngest sister, Paige Matthews, wearily scowled, taking the heavy basket of bed sheets over to the breakfast table and slamming them down with force. "She just ignored me. Flattened me, then ignored me."

"Well, Paige, you really shouldn't have commented on her current situation." Piper half smiled, crossing her arms. Her eyes twitched just a bit as a stroke of light passed by the sink window and just as it came, disappeared. She hopped off her stool and made a clear path to the window only to see her husband and two sons casually walking up to the back door. She turned around, listening even more carefully now to what Paige had to say.

"I told her she looked nice. I mean, I thought that's what you say when someone has gotten out of bed and made an attempt to look half-way decent." Paige untidily shook out the blood red sheet and grimaced. "...but, no.." She folded the slip of cotton, as this was done the wrong way as well, and set it

within the heap of other bed clothes on the table. "No. She practically told me to go to hell."

"Wait? I thought you said she was ignoring you." Piper squinted her eyes, now partly amused by her sister's attempt to complete a simple household task. "Hi Leo.."

Leo Wyatt came through the laundry room door with two young boys on either side of his waist. He flared his nostrils eagerly and let his wife of six years take the brunette of the two different shaded haired boys. "Careful..he's asleep." Leo let the two year old slip into her arms, he kissed her forehead and quietly said: "I'm taking Wyatt upstairs for a nap." She nodded and he left the kitchen in a quick pace, cautious not to wake his oldest son who was also deep in slumber.

"Okay, so, anyway. Yea, she was ignoring me. She told me to go to hell way before that though." Paige, now finished with her task took a seat in the pulled out chair, facing her sister who had replaced herself back on the stool with the little boy in her arms. Paige retrieved a hair tie from her pocket and tied up her maroon hair. She saw her sisters smirk, tight, and definitely true. "I'm being a baby. Aren't I?"

"Yes. You are." Piper fought the urge to laugh, to really let her sisters feeling of betrayal crawl up on her and let her swell with a small tickle just below the surface. "I think if Phoebe was really ticked at you for telling her she looked nice, she wouldn't have told you to go to hell. If she really hated you she would have just kicked your ass. So, missy Paige. You can stop worrying."

"Really?"

"Well, yea. Unless you want her to be pissed at you for the next eight months."

&

She twirled her blonde hair on the tips of her fingers and frowned. She felt so drawn out, so incomplete. She stared at the book in her lap more intently. These were things she hadn't learned yet, despite her attempt at one time to destroy all that was powerful. She hastily flipped through the pages, glancing for only a few minutes at one page at a time. She stopped only briefly to admire a lady in nude. Her memorizing figure, her curves.

Billie carefully let her finger tips drift over the picture of the nude lady, wishing to be sucked into her presence. "Lady Godiva...Of course." She shut the book quickly, hiding the eye of her desire from a young woman who had taken a seat next to her on the bench.

She heard the woman sigh, probably just as lost as she was, Billie was sure. The young woman was dressed in blue jeans, a tank top, and a bright yellow cardigan. She frowned, looking downat her feet and looping her fingers at the end of her jacket. She took a deep breath and turned to Billie, smiled brightly, and stuck out her hand. "Hi." Her tender shake was all the more convincing to Billie that she was deeply relieved to be next to someone she didn't know.

"Hi. I'm Billie, Billie Jenkins."

"Hi. I'm Kiera. Just Kiera."

&

Henry sat in his office, flipping through papers with a determined look on his face. "Rick, I've told you three times today, folders go in the top drawer." He was agitated, clearly but this was no reason for the over weight man in front of him to listen to his authority.

"Boss says you need to look over this one." He spread out a manilla folder on Henry's already crowded desk and gave him a constricted stare. "Rowan Towers. A parolee. He's been missing for two weeks." The man crossed his arms, squeezing his eyebrows together and looking expectantly at Henry.

Henry vehemently shook his ink pen within his grasp at a try to release further ink that had been rung out for more than three hours now. "So?" He shrugged, tossing the pen into the metal trash can behind him and shaking his head. "I'm not a babysitter."

"You are when the baby is a murderer." The chubby man, Rick Evans, took a seat in the chair directly under him. "He's murdered four women in the past week, two of which whose bodies had been incinerated." His blue eyes pierced through Henry, demanding his open attention. "You need to do something."

"What can I do? I mean, how do you even know it's him? He's probably visiting some family in a different state and left me a note under all of this...er..stuff. What makes you think he's killed somebody?" Henry leaned back in his chair, his brows furrowing in utter discontentment.

"There are marks on the other two women's bodies." He fumbled in his pocket for a moment, causing Henry to groan in impatiently. "See." He pulled a slip of paper out, flashing him the parchment and quickly saying, "He's leaving his initials...these are his initials, if I'm correct?"

Henry took the paper from Officer Evans hands. He studied it like he would a book that would dictate his life. "Yes." He nodded, his eyes dark with exhaustion. "I'll see if I can find anything."

&

"I'm fat!" Her beautiful brown curls were wrapped loosely in a bun and her brilliant crescent skin hide allusively underneath a large blue night shirt and overly large blue pajama pants. She smiled, rather than groan, finally feeling comfortable with what she was wearing. "At least now you can't see it, right?"

He came behind her, waving his hands down her slender sides and stopping them right overtop of her tight stomach. "Baby, you couldn't see anything before." He kissed her neck, her hands reaching up and lightly stroking the back of his slick black hair.

She watched herself in the mirror. Feeling large and unwanted besides the fact that her husband had just assured her, she tilted her head, giving him better access. He was so much taller than she was and she briefly marveled at how gorgeous he looked hunched over top of her. "What do you mean you couldn't see anything?" She pulled her shirt up, revealing a slightly round but small matter that was formally called her 'bump'. "Can't you see that?"

He touched her there with his large hands and softly rubbed, not feeling or understanding anything that she was really saying to him. "Oh, I see it now." He lied, knowing that it didn't look like much yet, and that she was only wanting to believe that she had magically become that glowing pregnant woman she had wanted to be for the last three years.

Phoebe Halliwell twitched her nose, "You're lying. You don't see anything either. Do you?" She followed his hand movements. It was true, she was only two months along and there was nothing yet to show for it. "I'm really excited." She told him, once again admiring herself in the full length mirror. "Maybe too excited. Or hormonal..which ever one sounds more..pregnant."

"You got pissed off at Paige because she told you that you looked nice. I'm leaning more towards the hormonal side." He lightly laughed, standing up to full height again. He kissed her one last time on the top of the head and turned on his heel, heading for the left side of the bed.

She followed him but instead to the right, smirking yet shaking her head in disbelief. "I was wearing probably the slummiest clothes possible and she had the nerve to tell me that I looked nice." She pulled the multi-tone duvet back and let her petite fragile body slip in.

"Baby,..." Coop sighed, scudding himself to her at once after he, himself, was tucked tightly underneath the eiderdown. "You looked beautiful when you left this house. You looked even more amazing now that you have returned. Sweetie. The baby will make her appearance when she is ready. Until then, you look nice." He noticed the flare in her chocolate eyes but leaned over to kiss her regardless. "I love you."

"I love you too." She snuggled down into the covers. It'd be a long nine months. A long eighteen years. She dreamt of the new changes to come. Like the ending of a fairytale. Having a child was something that she longed for, that she felt and knew deep down she was destined for. This was her euphoria of all this...

"Goodnight" Coop rested his head pleasantly and tiredly on her heavy chest. He tilted his head to kiss the very bridge of her ribs and whispered a prayer to his small daughter. He closed his eyes, willing and ready for sleep to take him. "And Phoebe..."

"Yea?"

"You look nice."

**A/n: Reviews are loved, my sweeties. Tell me what you like, don't like, or want to see more of.**


	2. When The Earth Moves

**When the Earth Moves:**

"That's not awful." Leo Wyatt informed his wife, leaning against the door frame and watching as she dressed their two sons in matching outfits. He groaned, folding his arms and shaking his head lightly.

"Yes it is, Leo!" She snapped helplessly, vigorously rotating the cap that sat atop her eldest son's head. She refused to look at her husband, switching the end of the cap first left, then right. "Wyatt, buddy, do you really need this?" She sat back on her legs, putting her hands in her lap and waiting for the cheerful little boy to respond.

"Yes!"

"Uh, well fine." She sighed, directing the bill of the hat towards the front and shrugging. "Then you'll wear it like that." She took a moment before standing up and finally staring at her husband. "Look Leo, I love you, very much, and children are a blessing." She nodded carefully. "Yes. It's just...I'm not ready for this. Not now."

"I don't think you are being very fair." He passed her, picking their youngest son up from the floor and bouncing him lightly on his hip, using the tips of his fingers to separate the little boys bangs. "Wyatt and Chris are very happy. We're very happy. Everyone is very happy. It's not awful for you to be pregnant again."

"Yes." She tilted her head. She felt like crying, or putting her children to rest and taking a long walk by herself. She eyed her husband intently. "I'm happy, yes. I just didn't want it to change this quickly."

He came close to her, kissing the little brunette's forehead and gingerly handing him to his mommy. Piper accepted him, holding him close to her chest and fixing the bangs that she had combed early that her husband had thoughtlessly destroyed. "I understand." Leo told her. He had nothing else to say.

"I don't want to tell anyone."

"Than that's your choice."

&

Phoebe Halliwell sat in the middle of her living room, on the floor, in an Indian-style sitting arrangement. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and fluttered them open. She'd been sitting here for two hours straight, smirking, and refusing to get up whether or not the phone on the coffee table rang once or a hundred times.

While on this floor she'd accomplished a lot of things. She'd read a whole chapter of a James Patterson book she had originally started reading a year ago, picked two shades of dark purple that would soon be found in the guest bathroom, and had enough time to polish her nails a bright florescent red.

Her hair sloppy in pigtails, she was simply breathing in and out now. Her arms resting on her bow-like legs and her thumb and middle finger connecting in a double-jointed looking way. "I am happy and healthy." She smiled, repeating this exercise now for the fourth time. And just like she'd been with the phone, there was a knock at the door, which she refused to get. At first.

"Phoebe! Open the door." Paige Matthews stood outside, rapidly increasing the number of times she'd connected her fist with the door. She tapped her foot impatiently, staring at the door handle and not looking the least bit pleased. "Don't make me orb in there!"

Phoebe stood, forehead scrunched. She stumbled a bit, her feet had probably fallen asleep sometime within the last forty-five minutes. She sighed, turning the knob and looking her baby sister in the eye. "What?"

"Well nice to see you too sunshine." Paige put her hands on her hips, taking in her sisters attire and letting out a gentle laugh. "You look..." Paige covered her mouth, thinking for a moment. She briefly remembered what had taken place days earlier and quickly thought of something less pointed to say. "You look very...creative sis."

Clad in navy blue leggings, light blue shorts and a tight yellow t-shirt, Phoebe frowned. "Oh yea? You look like hell too." She poked out her bottom lip, stepping aside and letting Paige into her completely spotless, very unlike her, household.

"So what're you up to?" Paige took a seat on the couch, seeing the phone on the tables antenna flashing red. "No wonder I couldn't get hold of you. You're not picking up the phone either?"

"No." Phoebe shook her head, sitting on the coffee table in front of her sister and relaxing her face. "I was just trying to spend some quality time. Alone. Is that so horrible?" She twisted her left pigtail with the tip of her finger.

Paige smiled. "No, it's cute. It's so awkward to see you so..."

"So what?"

"Mommyish."

"Oh. How's that awkward?" She raised her dark eyebrow, narrowing her eyes at the same time. She grinned, watching her sister shrug. It was such a comforting feeling, to be so peaceful as she felt today. Eight years of fighting, of tears and struggles. All to serve reverence to this. "I'm just happy, Paige. I'm happy and healthy."

"We all are." Paige sat back on the couch. Her maroon hair in a tight bun and her black slacks draping over the side of the couch. She enjoyed her sister's mood today more so than the last. For things were looking up for her as well. She was unerringly grateful for everything she had. Paige used her mustard eyes to stare into the chocolate ones of her sister. "The best is still yet to come."

"Oh really?" Phoebe looked down at the floor, past her bare feet to admire the pattern of the wood that she had found so soothing only minutes before. "I don't think it can get much better."

"I do."

&

He stepped over the orange tape, careful not to attract the attention of a bystander to the left of him. He thoughtfully rubbed his hand under his nose, afraid that he would forget his surroundings and inhale the fumes that were so vulgarly testing his limits and making him sick to his stomach. "Danny, can you hand me that?" He pointed to a small silver bottle cap located next to the corpse of a middle-aged woman.

The bearded man sighed, nodded, and with a shaky hand reached across the body and retrieved the rusted top. "Blood spots. Probably all that's left of her." He pursed his lips, shaking his head sadly and mused, mostly to himself: "The perp is a nasty one this time. Really got his eyes on those innocents."

Henry eyed the cap with great concentration, flipping it over and turning it side to side. He wearily frowned and slipped the item in a baggy marked "contaminated" He inserted the holder inside his large coat pocket. He glanced around the area. The trees, the quiet sounds. Not one thing but a simple coke can top could be found to help investigate the murders of women being incinerated alive. Nothing at all.

"Thanks, Dan."

"Anytime, Henry. Anything I can do to get this guy locked up...anything...you just let me know."

Henry nodded, making his way over the tape again, feeling like there was nothing more he could attribute to. He went back to his car, got in the drivers seat, and sped away, in lue of a body. Or a clue.

&

"So what do you do?" Billie Jenkins timidly threw a pebble into the pond with force, smiling over to her companion. She admired the woman's beauty. She was older than her, surely, but no less attractive.

"I'm...uh...a teacher I guess you could say." Kiera looked around. She seemed so bewildered and lost to Billie. Yet this was a quality that Billie admired. She was feeling the same way. Kiera tossed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you do anything?"

"No." Billie shook her head. "I'm a student. Do you teach around here?"

"Um..oh. Well, no." Kiera effortlessly skipped the pebble over the water. Smiling to herself as it bounced for seconds on in and finally dived into the water. "You're probably in highschool." She looked at Billie, seriously now. "I shouldn't be talking to you."

"I'm in college." Billie stared into the brown eyes of the girl. So pretty as she was. "I'm glad that you're talking to me."

&

"Coop, what do you want?"

"I want a job."

"A job?"

"Yes. That's what I said." He raised his voice, becoming more persistent. He slung a leg onto the bar stool, staring blankly at his sister-in-law from the other side. "I need a place to work."

"You have a place to work." Piper gently held a cup in her hand, rubbing it with a towel and removing any drink spots it may have once had. "Aren't you still a cupid or whatever?" She turned the glass upside down, instructing it to fill in an empty spot in a row of twenty. "Why would you want to work in a night club anyhow."

"Well, I don't. But Phoebe doesn't think I have any choice. Being a cupid wouldn't exactly look nice on a resume." Coop told her pointedly, putting his elbows on the bar and practically pushing off a martini glass.

Piper caught the poor object and set it back in it's place, rolling her eyes at him. "What do you know about working at a bar?" It was said snootily. She wasn't at all feeling her best and unfortunately could see that her brother-in-law paid no mind to it.

"I know how to dial a telephone. You know, just in case we get some crazy drunks on our hands." He smirked, reaching over the bar and taking the handset and pretending to poke at the numbers. "See."

"Not funny." She took it from him. "I don't think you can work here."

"I've asked Henry, Leo, Paige, You, even Phoebe." He bit the inside of his jaw. "None of you will give me a chance. I can be good at this, Piper. I know I can."

"I'm sorry, Coop. There are tons of people who want work that are qualified for it. You're family, I know, but you can't work here. I'm sorry." She saw the gloomy look on his face and automatically suggested: "You should go to school."

He'd already managed to get off the bar stool and make it to the bottom of the steps. He turned on his heel, glaring at her and giving her a "I'm useless" look. "If you haven't noticed, going to school in the 1700's is a bit different now. I don't have any records or anything."

"We could make some up. Hasn't Leo ever told you about the time I changed his date of birth...to go on a vacation?" Coop shook his head. "Oh, well, I did. I'm sure we could magically whip you something up too."

Coop looked unsure, but agreed. "I'll talk to Phoebe about it. It's probably not the best timing in the world to go to..uh..school. I just want to be able to support Phoebe, my own way. I have a new baby I need to think about. And that alone totally blows my mind. I want to do something to prove that I'm a man, and I can stand on my own two feet. Besides being a cupid."

"Well I have faith that you'll find whatever it is that you're looking for." Piper smiled at him softly. Nodding her head up the steps. "Phoebe's called twice. You might want to head home."

"Alright." Coop started up the steps. He stopped mid-way. "Hey, Piper?"

"Yea?" She looked up at him, placing her hands on the rim of the bar.

"You okay?"

"Yes." She said confidently. "I'm fine."

**A/n: Reviews are loved, my sweeties. Tell me what you like, don't like, or want to see more of.**


	3. Fear Of What May

**Fear Of What May:**

"Please..." She moaned defenselessly, weakly trying to shake the barb wire from her delicate porcelain wrists. She whimpered softly, feeling the edges of the thick thread cut into her skin. "I'm so sorry..." She sniffled quietly, her feet painfully arching as he drew blood from the tissue at her side. "Just let me die in peace." Her head hung low, her lips parted in sorrow as she felt her body respond more now than ever to the cutting.

He declined to answer, tracing the fine lines of her body with a sharp blade, grading them as he did. He pinched her wounds as to leak bodily fluids. He smiled to himself, entranced, he again wondered of the on-lookers to Jesus on his cross. To those mothers who drowned their children. This was passion, like no other.

"Just kill me!" She forcefully commanded the movement of her lower body with no result. Paralyzed from the waist down she was. Tears welled up in her eyes, shaking her head lightly and willing her teeth to stop chattering from the torment of the sulfur that had been packed on to the end of all missing limbs.

He lightly pecked his lips in the center of her muscles, on her stomach. To fear blood is to fear flesh and he feared neither. He looked up to her, standing in front of the barrel where her feet barely touched. He'd hung her hands to the rafters and day by day removed or amputated different body parts.

"Dear lord." She murmured, consciousness slipping from her soon in time. She heard the soft lullaby of grace of that who fell from heaven in what was left of her mind. "Dear God. I'm so sorry...Mother, Father, be with me now." Her face contoured in grief yet had a tint of some acceptance. She confessed her sins, out loud, but for only herself. "Walk me through the valley of death, take my hand..." She was numb to the wire now, no longer jerking but twisting softly.

"Your father isn't with you now." Dazed in the light above her head, how it bathed her and somehow soothed her soul. He twitched his eyes and fumbled in his pocket for what he needed to banish her to hell. He retrieved the lighter from his night stand this morning after which he had soaked her in gasoline. "And he won't be again." He stood back, flicking the lit lighter into the barrel and grinning to himself. What an consummation as this was.

The witch would burn in hell.

&

"Don't you look beautiful?" Coop smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and nibbling on the softness of her neck. He was delighted to see her now, as she'd kept him out of the bedroom for the last hour. He'd shaved, groomed, sprayed, dressed. He'd been ready to go. Now so was she.

"You really think so?" Phoebe beamed brightly, swinging the string of pearls around her neck for him to clasp. "I don't look like a car?" She laughed, moving out of his embrace and letting him take hold of the beautiful heirlooms. She pranced around in her short black dress, curving her feet in her high heels just like a ballerina would do in her first pointed-toe slippers.

"Well if you are a car, you're the best damn car there has ever been." He smirked, stepping

forward to fill the void between them and letting a tantalizing hand reach up and cup one of her large breasts. "You look gorgeous. I've never seen anything prettier in my whole life."

She leaned her head on his chest, rocking a bit within his arms. "You swear? Because if you're lying I'll kick your ass you know." She glanced up at him, nodding her head playfully.

"I swear on your best pair of stringy high heels that you are in deed lovely." He joked around in a sharp accent, giving her a light squeeze and then retracting his hand to a more appropriate place. He left her, going to the dresser and grabbing her little black hand bag. "I love you...and the baby, more than anything." His tone was serious, as pure intentioned and truthful as one man could hope to be.

"Ah, so you say." She rolled her eyes, giggling in a fit and walking past him and through the bedroom door to the living space. Biting her gum and scrunching her nose in humor. She threw her black scarf over her arm, checking her makeup in the mirror in the foyer. She waited for Coop, as he'd forgot to put on his tie.

"Your daddy is a silly one." She mumbled, dabbing her finger on the corners of her lips. It was only til after she'd said it that she heard an anonymous noise float freely through the air. Without words, was a song. She shot down the usual suspicions of a local fire siren, it was much too late for an ice cream truck, too soft for a car alarm. Like a music box from a dream. Like dancers spinning on a plateau. She stood up to full height.

"Coop! What're you doing in there?"

"Fixing my tie." He raised an eyebrow, coming out of the bedroom and shrugging. "Why?"

She shook her head, suddenly looking pale and distant. "It's nothing." She smiled weakly, waving her hands, slightly laughing at herself. "I'm hearing things." She looked around one last time before opening the door and letting herself leave, hand and hand, wrapped tightly with her husband.

&

"I'm pooped." Paige Matthews landed on the couch with a large thump, causing the dish of popcorn to go flying onto the floor that her oldest sister was holding. She covered her mouth, eyes wide and immediately trying to look innocent. "Oh, Piper, I'm sorry.."

Piper wiped her buttery hands on the thighs of jeans, tossing her head from side to side seething angrily. "Damn it! Paige..." She leaned off the couch, picking up the spelt bowl and gathering all it's contents. "I wish you would learn to be more careful."

"I said I was sorry." Paige made a face, putting her legs under her behind and taking the remote from the coffee table. "I'll help you clean it up later." She turned on the system, flipping in rapid speed through the programs.

Piper groaned, placing the bowl back into her lap, she was tired. A mess, crabby, and tired. She sat with her sister, boys gone to bed, her husband taking his shift at the club for her, all the lights out and the door locked. Henry had gone out for work, and there they were.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Something happy." Piper fluttered her eyes, close to sleep herself. She mentally went down her check list of things right before bed and couldn't remember not doing anything she wasn't suppose to. "You can pick." She laid her head back, staring up at the ceiling.

The craftsmanship was so amazing on the frames of the door. She smiled to herself, relaxing while her eyes dreamily followed the dancing bears on the ceiling. Then it came. A lullaby in her head, yet nothing she wished herself to imagine. She nonchalantly tilted her head forward, staring at the screen to find it on a late night talk show. "What're we watching?" The tune didn't go away but streamed in and out of focus.

"Conan. Of course." Paige laughed at a scenario that played out across the televison screen.

Piper sighed, leaning back to watch the bears once more, surely she was clear of mind and hopelessly tired. Something she'd picked up on while putting the boys to sleep with their mini cd player. It was so beautiful. Definitely she would have remembered such a sound as this one. She closed her eyes again, momentarily wiping it from her brain before it started again.

She opened one eye. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Paige yawned, flipping the channel again. She looked at her sister, and bit her lip. "Nope, I don't hear anything."

Piper was silent for a moment, listening carefully to the intriguing rhythm. "Are you sure? Turn off the TV."

"I'm positive. What's up with you? You're starting to freak me out." Paige shuddered, dramatically blowing over top her lips to make a chilling sort of sound. She turned off the system just as Piper had asked and looked around. "There's nothing. Silence and your breathing maybe."

Piper staggered up from the couch, padding over to the window and studying the street in front of the manor. She pulled the curtain to the side, eyeing around the street lights and squinting her eyes to look at the house across the street. "I can't believe you don't hear that."

"Piper, what is it?"

"I don't know."


End file.
